The White Wolf's Cub
by Mizuki-Kuran
Summary: Witcher's are sterile. Everyone know's that, right? What happens when a chance encounter and a one night stand, ends in something so much more for Geralt? A/N I know about the potion in TW2, but only just learned of it in the past week. For continuity sake in this story, he didn't take the potion:)
1. A Chance Encounter

Geralt accepted the bulging coin purse from the village elder, tucking it into his travel pouch. With a nod, he turned to leave, heading for the outside of town when a small group caught his attention near the tavern. Stopping a little ways away, he listened in, pretending to read the road sign.

"Maybe we should have the witcher deal with miss Kara" one of the men said. "Will only be a matter o' time afore the young miss turns her dark spells to the town."

"Aye" another man joined in. "she's been strange since that vampire killed her parents. T'ain't no secret that she turned to witchcraft."

Geralt raised a brow and sighed inwardly. He had seen the young tailor when he spoke with her about her parents death. He felt no dark aura from her, perhaps a faint sense of magic, but she seemed more rooted in herbs than sorcery. Yet as witch frenzy spread through the lands of Velen, this young woman was likely to be targeted if he did nothing.

"I can look into it, if you would like." he said, speaking loud enough that the group could hear him. "Do it for free too, unless she uses her magic on me. If I survive the night with her, she's no sorceress." he finished, getting nods of approval from the group.

Geralt knocked at the door of the woman's house, regarding the young woman, likely hardly twenty as she opened the door.

"Master Witcher!" Kara exclaimed, surprised to see the handsome man again. "What can I do for you?" she asked, opening the door to let him in. Behind him, she could see the people in the streets watch with a keen eye as he walked inside.

"The folk of the village think you're a sorceress." he said, speaking plainly as he looked around her one room cabin. Bundles of herbs stood by a basin of water along with some clothes in need of mending.

Kara's lovely face turned to a brief scoff "Because I collect herbs now and not simply mend?" she sighed. The lovely woman's voice was melodious and had no touch of the country slang that her fellow villagers used. "I started after my parents died, true. However I did so from desire to learn how to save a life with the bounty of nature." she said, watching him nod "I have been studying in secret with the village herbalist. I even chose to learn to be a midwife. I watched my parents die, Master Witcher. Why would I wish more death on the world?"

Geralt nodded, sensing no deception from her as she spoke. "I told them if I survived a night with you, that you were hardly a dark spirit." he said with a small smirk.

A smile burst from her lips, along with a small, nervous laugh. "Then I suppose we should prove them wrong..." she remarked, reaching behind her and pulling at the strings holding her dress up. Her gown fell away to pool at her floor, exposing her body like a sculpter reveals his masterpiece. Her body was small, but blossoming in its womanhood.

Gerelt felt his eyes linger on the beauty as she moved closer, biting her lip as if deciding if she should kiss him or not. His own body felt hard, aroused by the sight of her supple flesh and her open invitation. Making the choice for her, he bent and captured her lips in one fluid motion, crushing her small body to his armored, muscular one. She let out a soft whimper of pleasure before he released her, quickly starting to throw his gear and clothing down on the spot. She backed up, blue eyes wide as she watched him bare first his chest, then everything to her. His member was already hard from just the sight of her.

The Witcher paced up to the girl like a predator to prey, strong hands wrapping around her waist and lifting her to wrap her legs around his waist. "Which way is the bed?" he asked huskily. She clung to him, feeling his hard member press against her. Letting out a breathy groan, she pointed, and he began to move, laying her on the bed a moment later.

He could still hear her heartbeat and sense the nervousness in her actions as he laid her down. Leaning up, he decided to put her at ease. He captured her mouth again, his mouth less forceful as he kissed her this time, ready to put her at ease. This sensual kiss lasted until he felt her shift, move her legs so that he could feel his tip against her warm entrance. She'd grown more comfortable as he kissed her, his hands stroking her body gently, more importantly, she'd grown aroused. Her body was warm and moist against his tip, making him groan in yearning. Pulling away from his kiss, she slipped her slender hands to his shoulders and gave him a small smile and a nod.

He blinked, his testosterone slowing enough for him to realize something he should have noticed from the start. "You're a virgin." he remarked, pulling back from her a few inches.

Blushing, she nodded, but grabbed his arm as he started to pull away. "I choose to give my first time to you!" she said, making him look at her. "Look around my village! None of the men would take my hand anyway. Like that legend, about the girl that was so beautiful that men would only stare but none wished to marry her. That is my life in this village. I would die a lonely old maid if I were to stay here. I do not wish to though. I wish to leave... and I wish to thank you in this way. Please, do not leave my bed this night. My flesh is yours to sample" she said, tone pleading.

With a sigh, Geralt settled back between her legs, his body aching with desire, but his mind wondering if it was truly a good idea. Lust overcame his senses and he moved closer, positioning himself to enter her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he thrust, deep and to the hilt, feeling her membrane break and her body tighten in mix of shock and pain. Her head arched back and her fingers dug into him as she fought to keep silent, not wanting her neighbors to know what she was up to. Geralt remained still, letting her body adjust, already he could smell the faint metallic scent of her blood, confirming that he had, in fact, claimed her purity. After a minute, small gasps showed her getting herself under control before she nodded again. He needed no further encouragement; he began to thrust, his hard length piercing her deep, filling her small body. He could feel her tight walls around him as he pushed, knowing that her gasps were mixed pain and pleasure. It didn't take long for him to finish, his thrusts growing harder and deeper, feeling something give way in her body, he finished, pouring his sterile seed inside her. She gasped, soft whimpers leaving her.

The rest of the night was spent in bliss as Geralt made sweet love to her, ravishing her body in every way he knew of until she fell into a sated sleep near dawn. He brushed the hair from her face, looking at the girl who gave her innocence to him, when most others wouldn't. She would be a hard one to forget. Getting up, he decided to leave before most of the village could wake and wonder what he was doing there.

He'd heard of a monster to the east where a village put a contract on it, he'd head there. He stopped and looked back towards the bed Kara slept in. "I hope you find the life you wish for." he said simply before walking out the door, not intent on returning.

Kara awoke to an empty bed and house, and she sighed. She wasn't sure what she had thought would happen come morning, but he was gone. Brushing her hair out with a bone comb, she dressed herself and set to work.


	2. Fate

Kara rode into the small village, hair tamed at her shoulders and her blue eyes looking around. Geralt was nowhere to be seen, but the last village said he was heading here, and this was the only place for miles around. A few inquiries led her to the house of the Elder, where people said the Witcher had headed.

"Aye, 'e passed through. Last I saw, he 'us heading out to kill our monster for us. If'n he makes it, he'll come here for his pay. You're more'n welcome to await him inside." the man replied to Kara's question. Gratefully, the woman accepted his invitation and stepped inside. As her travel cloak fell away, her stomach and its little occupant were exposed, the man noticed right away. "Must be important business ye need with the Witcher, to come after him while with child." he said, nodding at her stomach.

Kara blushed and placed one hand on the bump. "It is important." she said simply before changing the subject. The time passed in pleasant conversation for a half hour before there was a knock at the door. The man answered, coin purse in hand, and handed the purse off with a thank you. Suddenly remembering Kara, he motioned to her from behind the door, and the girl rose, hearing him say that there was someone there to see him. Moving around the bend in the door, there he was; the man she'd been searching for, Geralt.

Geralt knocked on the door of the Village Elder; he'd just killed the vampire -a bruxa to be specific- that had been feeding on the villagers, and was here for his pay. The door opened after a moment and the middle aged man handed him a full coin purse. "Thank'e master Witcher." the man said, moving one hand behind the door, his face showing he had more to say. "Forgive me, m'lord, but there's someone here to see you."

Geralt lifted a brow and began to ask who, before a beautiful flame haired woman stepped from behind the door, her hand over a prominent bump on her stomach. "Geralt!" she said with a relieved smile on her beautiful, travel worn face.

For a moment he couldn't place her, then he remembered the beautiful tailor who gave him her virginity. She was with child? "Kara." he said, by way of greeting. "What brings you so far from home for me? Is something the matter?"

The girl shook her head and stepped closer. The Elder took his cue, sensing it was personal, and bustled back into his home. "No, not so far as I know. The village is at peace, though it is months since I have been there. I came to see you for myself."

Geralt took the words in and nodded before nodding at her bump "It seems you found a man, or at least long enough for him to give you a child. Congratulations."

Again, Kara shook her head at him "The child is exactly why I'm here." he quirked an eyebrow and she continued "It's yours."

He looked at her, and without batting an eyelash, he replied "That's impossible. Witcher's are sterile. Likely you laid with another and he left you, and now you wish to pass me off as the father. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but best you move and begin again to have the best chance." he inclined his head and turned to leave and continue his quest.

Her blue eyes grew stormy as she frowned. Before he could take two steps, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "No! I thought it impossible too, but the child I carry is truly yours!" she said, her voice desperate, and rushed, a hint of anger in her tone.

Geralt turned back to her, glancing to her stomach before looking up at her. She looked every bit as stubborn as any of his friends so he sighed. He could take her to Corrine or Keira. The oneiromancer would be the least invasive, but Keira would be closer. "Would you be willing to test that claim with an oneiromancer?" he asked.

Kara nodded, lowering a hand to hold her stomach. "Yes. Take me to them. I'll do what I can to prove that I'm not lying to you."

Geralt glanced over her once again, noticing her weariness. "Can spend the night at the tavern, get a hot meal and a bed." he said, having a feeling that she had been denied both those for a while, as hard as she'd been searching for him.

Once Geralt had paid for two rooms with part of the money he had gotten from the contract, he sat down at a table, signaling the woman acting as a waitress that he'd like a drink. He looked up briefly as the young woman sat across from him, mannerisms showing she was nervous, but she met his eyes nonetheless. She was brave, he'd give her that. Not many had the guts to look him in the eyes, even those who hired him had fear in their eyes when they looked at him, but not her. There was nothing. Not to say that she had no emotion, simply none of the emotions Geralt had come to accept as the average human reaction to a Witcher.

"Why come after me?" he asked finally, watching her carefully, judging her motives by how she replied.

The woman's brows drew together as she returned his gaze "Because I'm no fool, Geralt" she said, voice calm, perhaps confused, but with no trace of guile or anger. "I know Witcher's are sterile, and yet I found myself with child, after bedding only you. "One way or another, I needed you." she said, resting her arms on the table to lean closer, keeping their conversation private. "I thought it only right that I tell you about the baby, as, like it or not, you are it's sire." she said, meeting his eyes the whole while.

Secretly, Geralt had to admit he was intrigued. Corrine would definitely shed more light on this matter once they reached Novigrad, but he supposed he could see her point. If, by some chance, he was the father -though he doubted it- she was kind enough to inform him of it. On the other hand, if magic was involved, a spell or curse, it would be something for him to do.

Her tone had held no deception, no hint of anything but the truth. It was a puzzle to Geralt. There was no way her child was his, yet she spoke truth, or was simply a skilled liar. Geralt took a drink from the mug that had been brought for him, simply so he wouldn't have to meet her eyes. She had to be wrong after all, right? There was no way the baby was his.


	3. Dreaming Truths

A few weeks later, Gerelt rode through the gates of Novigrad, Kara at his side. Her stomach had grown a bit in that time, and despite himself, he felt his gaze drawn to her when she wasn't looking, his focus on her growing belly. She seemed content and at peace. The pregnancy suited her, and she was flourishing, save a few times she fell ill when he used igni to start a fire.

He helped her from the horse's back and guided her to the house Corrine was sharing with the godling, Sara. The dreamer opened the door with a smile and invited them in. The godling pranced around the pregnant girl and Gerelt heard her say: "Little Sara loves babies! Can Little Sara feel the baby kick in your tummy?" he heard Kara chuckle in reply and voice a confirmation and from there he tuned the conversation out to talk to Corrine.

"She claims her child is mine. I need to know the truth. I doubt that it is, but she shows no signs of lying." he told the brunette woman.

"I see." Corrine said evenly, curious but not pushing him. "Tell me what you know of her, if you wish."

Gerelt paused and started to talk "It was a small village to the south, there was a katakan who had killed a couple a while back. I took the contract and killed the beast. Kara, the local tailor, was their daughter, she'd taken up the study of herbs after their deaths, out of a desire to help… but the villagers were convinced she was a witch. So, I told them if I lasted the night with her, she wasn't a witch." he paused, and Corrine nodded in encouragement, so he went on "We spent the night together. She was asleep when I left. The next time I saw her was a few weeks ago when she said the child is mine."

Corrine nodded and helped Gerelt to the only bed in the house "Let your dreams carry you away." she said. As Gerelt laid down, Kara entered the room with Sara, moving to the window, her expression uncertain. Then the magic of the dreamer took Gerelt.

The dreams began with Kara in her cabin, speaking with a middle aged woman while she mended the woman's cloak. The two laughed and smiled, as the woman moved to trim Kara's hair. As he watched, the woman pocketed a few bright strands. The scene shifted to the forest, the same old woman boiled a pot, dropping herbs into the boiling mix, hands glowing as she chanted and added Kara's hair into it. A spell, he realized. Again, the scene changed, to him and Kara, locked in the throes of passion, his hands trailing her thighs as he kissed her and thrust into her body. The memory made him shudder, before it shifted again, somewhere dark lit by a sort of fleshy glow; an egg meeting with what he guessed to be a sperm. Suddenly, it was as if a spyglass was pulled back sharply, zooming out rapidly from the egg to exit Kara's womb as she began to cry in pain, clutching her stomach.

Lastly, the scene dissolved to him, holding a babe tenderly in his arms. The child was small, a newborn, but with white hair, and gold eyes looking up at him as it whimpered. It was a boy. At the edge of his vision, he could see Kara asleep, exhausted.

The dream faded and Gerelt jolted upright, attracting Kara's attention, who had been chatting with Corrine about the baby. "What did you see?" she asked, asking the question Corrine was curious to as well.

"A witch, or sorceress of some sort, passed through your village, you mended her cloak and she put a spell on you with a few locks of hair... that's how it happened." he breathed, his gaze drifting to her stomach, a new awe in the caty gold gaze. "It is my child." he moved swiftly, startling Kara, who jumped from her chair and moved away from him. He overtook her quickly, placing one strong, gloved hand on her swelling stomach. "It is my son." he pronounced.

Kara's eyes widened at the news "Its a boy? How do you know?" she asked, feeling it kick against the hand pressed to her.

"I saw it.. at the end of the dream. A boy." he said, gaze on her stomach. "We need to go to Kaer Morhen. It's the safest place for you."

She blinked, looking up at him "It's a long trip, though, am I right?"

"It is. And there is a chance the child will come soon after we arrive, but it is the safest."

Kara winced at a strong kick before letting out a breath. "Fine."

"For tonight, we can rest in Novigrad. I have a friend here who will put us up." he said, expression blank though his mind was racing at the facts.


	4. Poetry and Magic

"Geralt!" Dandelion greeting the man happily as he stepped into the inn turned Cabaret. "So good to see you, my friend!" he said, pausing to look Kara over. He hardly paused a beat before fixing her with a warm, charming smile. "And who is this vision of loveliness that you bring to us, Geralt? A maiden so fair, radiating with beauty, even more lovely with child, I'm certain!" the Bard declared, taking the girls hand to kiss.

Kara's eyes were wide as she regarded the famous poet before her eyes turned to Geralt. "Master Dandelion is your friend in Novigrad!?" she asked, a blush coloring her cheeks from the man's smooth words.

"This is Kara, Dandelion." Geralt said with no preamble, glancing down at the girl. "He's obnoxious is what he is. But yes, he is my friend." he confirmed.

"She is quite breathtaking." Dandelion smiled "Zoltan! Come look who Geralt brought to visit!" he called, raising his voice to summon the nearby dwarf.

"Aye?" Zoltan asked as he drew nearer, paying closer attention to her belly than Dandelion. "Ye brought a pregnant lass with ye?" he asked, confusion in his face as he looked up at her. "Dinnae, get me wrong, it's a pleasure to meet ya, lass, but tis unusual for him to bring anyone with him, see? Especially a lass so heavy w'child." he explained.

"Kara is a special case." Geralt hesitated as he regarded his two friends "She's carrying my child." Both men looked equally shocked, their eyes looking from Geralt to Kara's stomach. Dandelion had let go of Kara's hand in his shock.

"How is it possible?" Dandelion asked finally, his expression serious of a sudden.

"It sounds like one of your ballads actually." Geralt remarked dryly. "Can we talk alone?" he asked, letting Dandelion lead them upstairs, unaware of the eyes that followed the troupe.

"Out w'it Geralt." Zoltan said without preamble, looking from the Wolf to the young woman's belly.

"A witch put a spell on her to bear a child with the next man she slept with. I was that man." Geralt said, summing it up as he glanced at the poet. He could practically hear the gears turning in Dandelion's mind. With a heavy sigh, he addressed the overly eager man "You plan to turn this into a ballad or song, don't you?"

"Of course! The curse of the Witcher's to be childless was broken, and the White Wolf was given a miracle!" he grinned, "I can hardly pass that up as a song! It'll be famous!" he said, excitement clear in his tone as he looked at the two "That is of course, I'm deeply happy for you both! You are more than welcome here" he said warmly, blue eyes lingering on the girl, admiring her in a whole new light. "You must be tired, my dear! You can have the Ruby suite!" his gaze turned to Geralt "The mother of your child deserves only the best! I'll have her clothes mended and a bath brought to her!" Dandelion declared, starting to usher the young woman out, barking orders to some of the workers as he did.

Zoltan sighed at the spectacle as the door closed, leaving him and Geralt in the room together "How are ye handling this, Geralt?" he asked, "Must be a shock, to go from the idea of never siring a bairn to suddenly having one on the way."

"That's one way to put it," Geralt agreed. "It seems almost surreal, I guess."

"I can imagine," Zoltan agreed, sympathetically. "The lass seems kind enough though, and strong. There's a fire in her, Geralt, I can sense it." he said, looking up at the witcher "She'll be a fine mother to yer bairn, I'm certain o'that."

Geralt nodded in agreement then let out a resigned sigh "There's just one problem; What am I gonna tell Yen?"

"Right this way, my dear" Dandelion ushered kindly, shooing the girl before him into the best suite in the Chameleon. "A bath will be here shortly for you, along with a warm meal," he said, pausing to stare at her "You are truly beautiful, I see what Geralt saw in you." He mused, gaze drifted down from her face to her bosom and lower, observing her body.

Kara blushed brightly at the attention the poet adorned her with. "Thank you.." she breathed.

"Where are you from?" the bard asked brightly, pouring a glass of wine from a waiting pitcher and offering it to her. The girl accepted the glass gratefully and sipped at it, free hand cupping the bottom of her stomach.

"I was from here originally, actually," she said, meeting the bard's eyes "My parents decided to move when I was a child, did not approve of the politics" she finished. "And now they lie buried in a small village."

The door swung open as several workers poured in with a large tub and others following with buckets of steaming water, and the last person with a large platter of roast lamb adorned with greens and vegetables.

"I hope I'm not prodding too much, but how did you and Geralt meet?" he asked, blue eyes alight with curiosity.

"He came to my village following a contract to kill a vampire. I was a witness for him to speak with since it was my parents who were the first victims. After he killed it he heard the villagers talk of how I took up herbs after they passed. They believed me a witch, so he offered to 'deal with me' if I was truly one." she took a sip of wine, before continuing "Of course, I'm hardly a witch, and he knew it. The time was spent… pleasantly" she said, looking down. "He was gone when I awoke. A few months later I learned of the babe" she looked back up at him "So I left my village to find him, which was hardly easy."  
"You, dear, are a ballad to yourself!" Dandelion declared, steam hissing as the bath was set up. "Moving from such a large city, only to lose your parents years later, and a chance encounter with a Witcher! You, my dear, seem to be living a legend." Dandelion smiled, moving towards the door, ready to give her privacy to bathe. "I've known Geralt many years, and he has never had this chance before." he concluded, slipping from the room.

Left alone in the room, Kara let out a shaky breath. "It's almost overwhelming…" she breathed, reaching behind her to undo the laces of her dress. Undressing swiftly, she stepped into the warm water, a sigh of relief leaving her. All the weeks of long, hard riding and sleeping on hard ground melted away as she sank into the water, sliding down up to her neck and breathing in the steam. Grabbing a rag, she began to scrub the dirt and grime from her body, her skin gaining a pink hue from the water and her scrubbing. The soap provided to her smelled of flowers, roses, she realized as she breathed it in deeply. Scrubbed clean, she lay back in the warm water. This was her first bath in a while, and cleaning in rivers and creeks was hardly as nice as a fresh bath. Reaching over, she felt around until her fingers found some of the simpler foods that had been brought and pulled them to her, eating a little at a time. It didn't take long before the consuming warmth of the water lulled her to sleep.


	5. Worry's Passion

"Kara?" Geralt asked, knocking at the young woman's door the next morning. "Kara, it's almost time to go!" he said, frowning at her lack of reply. Weeks of sleeping under the stars with her meant he knew she usually rose from her sleep easier than this. Focusing his hearing, he felt his frown deepen when no sound greeted him from within the room, no breathing or heartbeat.

"Dandelion!" He yelled, raising his voice to carry down three stories "Get up here!" he could hear the bard shuffle up the stairs, pace hurried in the experience that he wasn't usually yelled for by the sullen Witcher.

"I'm Here, I'm here!" The poet declared, frowning "What's the matter?"

"Kara. She's not in there." Geralt said, eyes firm as he turned to look at his friend. "Open the door."

"Maybe she just stepped out for some air, or some food- maybe remember the city a bit" The bard suggested, trying to calm the Witcher some.

Geralt hissed through his teeth, frustration in his expression. "Open this door before I break it down." he demanded. Dandelion's comments sounded reasonable if the girl was anyone but Kara. She was hardly a captive, but a traveling companion, his responsibility, and simply put, she knew better. She wasn't foolish or irresponsible. If she had left the Inn, she would have let someone know, however everyone confirmed she was in her room still. If she wasn't in there, something was wrong.

"Ok, ok" Dandelion said quickly, pulling a ring of keys up to unlock the door. Once the lock clicked, Geralt turned it, pushing it open quickly. His suspicions were correct; the room was empty.

The tub sat full from the night before, the water cloudy from the dirt the girl had washed off, the towels were untouched, and her clothes -which had been taken to be cleaned while she bathed- were sitting by the door. Worry tugged at the Witcher as he began to observe the room. Beside him, Dandelion was mumbling and trying to muse to himself where she could have gone.

Tuning the bard out, Geralt focused on the scene before him. The window was open, shutters flung wide. It was the first thing he noticed when he entered. Almost nothing seemed amiss in the room, until his gaze got to the tub. The plate of food brought for her had been picked at, and the bath had clearly been used as the dirty water suggested.

Pools of water were gathered at one side of the tub, drawing Geralt's closer inspection. Kneeling, he looked at the puddles around the floorboards, noticing the way the puddle was smaller than it had started as, the drying water leaving marks on the floor. Looking towards the window, he noticed dried marks of water leading to the opening.

"She was Kidnapped." Geralt said, teeth clenched as he spoke the words he'd been dreading.

"What?!" Dandelion demanded in surprise. Rising to his feet, Geralt's long stride led him to the window. There was nothing outside it, save a few scuffs from where there had once been a ladder. Muttering curses under his teeth, the Witcher bolted for the door, determined to find her before something bad happened to her.

Kara struggled against her ropes that bound her wrists to a pillar. "Quiet." A Male voice said from in front of her. The man was dressed as a mage, bent over multiple jars, bowls and other alchemical equipment. "You make too much racket back there, girl." he said curtly.

Finding her voice anyway, the girl spoke up, "What are you going to do to me?" she asked, squinting through the gloomy room to the man.

"Simple really, study you, maybe steal the magic in you for myself, a little extra power never hurt. Your child is the most important thing I think though," he continued, turning to glance at her. "Considering what my companion overheard at the tavern yesterday. A child fathered by a mutant. Should be so lucky as to put it out of its misery." Pulling a few stems of an herb in a mortar and pestle, he began to grind them.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, pulling at her ropes for what must have been the hundredth time since she'd woken up. She'd woken up to being yanked from the tub with a heavy hand over her mouth so that she almost couldn't breathe.

She'd struggled as much as she could, not succeeding at much before being struck with the pommel of a dagger. Her world had gone black and she had woken, still naked and tied to a pillar behind the mages desk. Her skin was dry, fresh smudges of dirt marred her recently cleaned body.

"What do you mean 'put it out of its misery'?" Kara demanded, feeling the fire in her spark, instinct making her fight against what this man seemed to have planned for her.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, without turning to her "Sired by a mutant, whats growing inside you is likely mutated as well, barely recognizable as human."

"You lie!" she hissed in reply. "It is a baby like any other! His father will not let you get away with this! You will pay for this!" she declared, pulling again, straining her already raw wrists.

The mage grunted before calling a name out "Get in here and shut the woman's trap! She's breaking my concentration!"

A man with dark eyes entered, shoulders broad. Kara's eyes narrowed on him. If anything, they had forgotten to tie her feet. She drew herself up as he approached, waiting until he kneeled to gag her before she struck; slamming her forehead into his nose, hearing a sickening crunch, but too far in to stop. Her slim leg came up, heel finding a footing against his eye socket as she pushed him back with all she had.

The man yowled as he fell back, anger in his eyes as he righted himself, one hand on his nose, from which a small trickle of blood ran. "You'll regret that, you wench!" he growled, scrambling close to her and grabbed her throat, pushing her back into the pillar. Splinters dug into her back as she gasped for air, her feet trying to find something to latch onto.

"Let her go, idiot. She's no good if she suffocates to death." the mage said, back still turned on the whole ordeal. "In any event, I'm almost ready for her, then you can enjoy her." he said.

"You can try." Kara hissed defiantly, spitting in the guards face.

Behind the man, the door swung open and the room flooded with the temple guard. "Halt!" one man, the leader spoke.

"Please, help me!" Kara cried, hope in her eyes as she squinted at the men, silhouetted against the white light.

"Ardyn, you are under arrest for the use or sorcery, and the arcane arts, as well as kidnapping and attempted murder." The man, presumably the one in charge said, shooting the mage a disgusted look. Once the man was being led away in shackles, he turned his attention towards Kara "Are you alright, madam?" he asked, averting his eyes. "Cut her free, and find the lady something to wear!"

He demanded, watching the men shuffle around and eventually land on a traveling cloak. Kara stood slowly, using one hand to cover her bosom until the cloak was offered to her.

"Kara!" the familiar, gruff voice cut through the chorus of noise. Geralt pushed his way into the room, forcing the Witch Hunters aside.

"Thank the gods!" Dandelion's musical voice cut in from behind Geralt, as the Witcher looked her over, noticing her nakedness and her raw wrists. The girls cheeks flushed as she donned the cloak, hugging herself to keep the garment together.

"You know this young lady?" The captain asked, looking the witcher and bard over.

"I do. She has hired me while she travels around outside the city. Concern for what happens on the roads and all." Geralt replied, matter-of-factly. "I was worried when she was missing this morning and tracked her here." he said, keeping the girl at arm's length.

The Captain nodded, satisfied with the answer before turning to the girl "If I may ask, miss, what did Ardyn want with you?"

"He wanted my baby…" she started, noticing the slight narrowing of Geralt's eyes "He believed he could use it for an experiment," she said, knowing better than to bring up the circumstances of her pregnancy to the guards.

"How tragic. Luckily we reached you in time, my lady. Witcher," the Captain said, turning to the Wolf "Take your Lady back to whatever Inn you are frequenting and ensure her well-being." the man said, shifting aside to release Kara to Geralt.

Straightening, Kara started to play along with the role she was playing, fixing Dandelion with a warm smile on the way out.

Geralt was silent on the way back to the inn, as were Kara and Dandelion. It felt tense, like a lot of adrenaline built up with no release in sight. Kara hugged herself tightly while the two men took up a protective position on either side of her, not letting anyone at her. Once they returned to the Inn, Dandelion and Zoltan cleared everyone out, pushing back opening by a few hours that day.

"Geralt…" Kara started, once they were alone, the bard and dwarf having gone to get some food for the girl. "I'm so sorry…. I didn't mean to worry you" she breathed, blue eyes pleading as she looked up at him, the cloak still tightly wrapped around her.

"Not your fault you were kidnapped." Geralt replied, almost stiffly, barely glancing at her.

"By the gods!" Dandelion declared as he walked back in "He's not angry with you! He was ready for a fight, then there was no one to fight. His energy is all over the place, he needs a way to let it out. Talk. No doubt you need someone to talk to after this, and he needs to get his words into the open" He waved his hands at the two of them. "Sleep together. Let out all that tension. My cabaret is not a place for tension, so please, do it upstairs." he said, stomping back off to the parlor for food for himself.

Kara's cheeks burned crimson at Dandelion's words before she glanced at Geralt. "Ardyn… the sorcerer, he said the baby was a mutant…" she breathed finally, feeling Geralt's cat eyes on her "He said he would probably kill it, and I should be glad to put it out of its misery.. Said the babe would be malformed and mutated just for its lineage…" she said, voice cracking a hint as she fought to stay composed. "I think he planned to cut it out of me…"

Two long strides brought Geralt close to her. Tears glistened in her eyes as she looked up at the Witcher. She was no Yen, but she was young, and beautiful still, and vulnerable.

"His word does not make it truth." Geralt said with certainty. "My body may have been mutated, but I doubt the child will be malformed in any way." he hesitantly reached up, touching her cheek. He wasn't much for sharing, but words needed to be spoken, cleared into the air. He might not love her, but he knew he cared for her. Seeing her brought him joy, perhaps not the same as Yen, but it still brought him joy nonetheless. "I was worried for you." He said finally, gruff voice almost gentle as he regarded her. "Dandelion was right; I was ready to murder whoever had taken you. It sickened me to think what could have become of you both. All I could hope was that I wasn't too late. I could not even begin to describe what I felt that you were alright." Her lips trembled as she looked up at him, either from his words or her own fear. His body, still pumped up from the anticipated fight, craved the release Dandelion has spoken of. Swiftly, he crushed his lips to hers, feeling them cease their trembling as they merged with his. The kiss broke long enough for him to grab her hand, pulling her up the stairs into her large suite.

Turning the key in the door, he approached her in one long stride, looping one hand behind her back to pull her close, avoiding her injured wrists. His lips met hers again, mouth hungry for what she could offer. He could feel her arms move around his neck, his arms still pressing her against him. Releasing her, he began to undo his armor, letting each piece fall quickly, and land where it would. As he undressed his torso, Kara's small fingers pulled at the two small strings that held her cloak together, letting the garment drop effortlessly. Her blue eyes watched him as surely as he watched her. She was smudged with dirt and her red hair was askew, but he could hardly care. Her skin seemed radiant, glowing almost, her lips were flushed from their kiss. Her hair, so bright, glinted like fire in the light of the window. And, for a moment only, he thought of her; Visenna. Her own tangle of Red hair over him as she healed him, voice cool, but not uncaring as she spoke to him.

Returning to the present, his eyes drifted lower, to her pert breasts, the flesh soft and supple, begging to be taken. Hastily, he pulled the final strap of his armor, letting his bare torso be exposed. Stars above, he needed her. Badly. Ignoring his trousers for the moment, he moved to her, pulling her close, feeling their bodies collide, felt her warm skin hot against him, her small form melting into him. His lips moved on her mouth, pushing her to move back, aiming for the bed. Heat swirled around them, their legs finding the bed frame. He gave her a small nudge, watching her body tip, falling the few feet onto the soft mattress.

The Witcher's molten eyes regarded her for but a moment, before he bent down, crawling over her, forcing her onto her back. He could hear the heavy breaths of desire leaving her pink lips as he captured them in a rough kiss once again. His mouth tasted hers, the stubble of his beard brushing against her soft flesh. Pulling his lips away, he watched her eyes look to him, wondering why he had moved. He could hear her heart pounding, pulse rushing, ready for what he could give, for what they both wanted. Stooping down, his lips attached to her neck. He was rewarded instantly by her slim body arching against him.

Kara's slender legs moved, shifting so his hips rested in the cradle of her hips. Small, pale fingers clenched the sheets beneath him. Tasting the pale flesh, his mouth moved down, kissing a passionate trail to her bosom. The Witcher swiftly took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on the small peak, reveling in the moans of pleasure that met his ears instantly.

Using one hand, to support himself, he used the other to begin exploring her body. Trailing over her skin, he explored the supple flesh of her body, feeling the silky skin. He trailed down her side, brushing his fingertips against her belly. He skimmed lightly, using his touch to tease as his mouth played with her nipple, teeth lightly grazing and tugging the sensitive flesh. She groaned and wiggled under him, back arching, soft little cries coming from her parted lips. Releasing her nipple, he moved to its twin, nipping on the hardened peak. His fingers played lower, reaching her thigh, seeking the secret, sacred spot of her body.

His fingers brushed against her moist spot, hot to the touch. Her reaction was instant, her cries changing in pitch when he touched it. Geralt's mouth moved from her breasts, traveling around as he slipped a single finger into her moist depths. Her body's response was immediate as she moaned louder, his finger exploring her heated depths.

Kara's knuckles were white as she clutched the sheets, her over sensitive body crying out in pleasure as Geralt touched her, nipped at her. The sensation of his beard on her skin was like fire anew, his breath the volcano that was toppeling her world in the best way possible. Moments later, his finger was inside her, part of her, his mouth ravishing her body as he explored her. Her moans grew more intense as he continued to touch, explore . . .savor. Until, suddenly, his fingers were gone. His hot, firm body above her withdrew, forcing her eyes -half closed with pleasure- to open, searching for him. He was above her still, his strong hands undoing the trousers he had left on.

Letting out a shaky breath, she sat up to help, her fingers stiff from how tightly she had clutched the sheets. Molten eyes looked her form over as she moved, glancing at the stiff fingers that reached to aid him, and the marks on her wrists. Clicking his tongue sharply, he shook his head, making her lay back down. Deftly, he undid his trousers, pulling them down in one swift move, he leaned back over her, the muscles of his biceps rippling as he did so, lean body exerting power and dominance.

His hips rocked against her as he claimed her lips again in a smoldering kiss that burned into her. His tip pressed against her damp entrance, breathing heavy as he broke the kiss to look into her clear blue eyes. He knew in his heart that she had not laid with another besides him. He was the only one to have claimed her flesh, a fact that made this more important to him. The virgin who had given him her purity, who now carried his child, had only ever been bedded by him.

Moving quickly, decisively, he thrust inside her, burying himself deep inside her flesh. He was mindful that it was only her second time, but she was not so fragile now. Her hot body wrapped around him tightly, urging him to continue. He could feel her silky thighs lift to wrap around his hips, pulling him closer to her. Pouring all his frustration and adrenaline into his libido, he leaned down to kiss her neck, newfound passion in his motions as he thrust into her again, feeling her reactions. The cries and moans he was getting from the woman drove his body to continue, egging him on as he nipped at her pale throat. Slowly, deliberately, he pressed his body against her, supporting his weight on one arm around her stomach. He needed the contact with her, after that rush of fear.

Geralt's mouth moved up her smooth throat to claim her lips again, moving inside her the whole while. His free hand slipped down, lower, stroking her side and tracing down to her soft thighs. Below him, she squirmed and moaned with each thrust of his hips. Every move he made seemed to send shivers through her of pure, unrefined pleasure. His body pressed firmly to hers, he could feel every breath she drew, could almost feel her pulse, drumming in her veins.

His breathing grew heavy as he continued to thrust, feeling the urgency of his worries melt away, absorbed by her warmth. Only the two of them existed in this world right now. Him and her. One, for all intents and reason. His movements grew steadily in strength, careful, always careful never to harm her when he did. Passion engulfed him as he moved in her, moved his mouth against hers, breaking away to let her breathe. Her cries delighted him, the moans, whimpers that left her mouth the moment he broke away.

Every thrust brought him closer to his release, every simple motion. His fingers on her thigh gripped the smooth flesh as he moved harder against her, feeling his climax approaching. Her small hands reached to wrap around him, nails digging into his back. Power seemed to radiate around him as he moved faster, thrusting as deeply into her as he could. With a low groan, he buried himself to the hilt, reaching his climax, his hot seed filling her. Kara's eyes were closed as a final whimper of pleasure left her.

She wasn't Yen. . . but something drew him to her. His child perhaps? Or perhaps her kindness? Geralt pondered as he pulled out of her hot body to lay beside her. The tension he had felt was gone, replaced instead by calm.

Slowly, after she caught her breath, Kara rolled over, her naked body resting against his. She knew better than to feel anything for him, but it was hard...so hard, when he was the father of her baby, her constant companion; the one thing that seemed normal to her right now. It was something she could muse out later, she thought, feeling his arm slowly wrap around her as she drifted off to sleep. She was exhausted after her captivity.

She awoke a few hours later, a thick comforter over her naked body, and a grating noise coming from somewhere close by. Sitting up slowly, she rubbed at her eyes and looked around. Geralt was sitting nearby, one of his swords in his hands as he ran a whetstone down the length of the long blade. He was dressed in full gear, save the swords. His eyes moved from the blade he was tending up to the girl, alerted by her tentative sounds of awakening. The Witcher gave the young woman a small nod, letting her know she was alright, before he turned his gaze to a platter of fresh food that had been brought up for her.

"Dandelion said something about bringing you more water for a bath." he said simply, returning to his blade as she pushed herself up, draping the blanket around her shoulders for the effect of clothes, her empty stomach drawing her to the food.

"Another bath sounds like heaven" she said, picking up the fork to dig into part of the meat on the plate.

"That's almost exactly what Dandelion said" Geralt remarked wryly, a hint of amusement in his voice.

As if he knew the perfect time, there was a knock at the door. "Geralt, is Kara awake yet?" Dandelion asked. "I wanted to let her know I got her a new dress. She'll need one soon after all."

Kara flushed and giggled softly, amused by the bard's impeccable timing, as she moved to the door and pulled it open "Hello to you as well, Master Dandelion" she smiled, still wrapped in the blanket.

Dandelion forced his eyes to not travel lower than her face, though he grimaced at her wrists. "That reminds me," he said, reaching into his pocket and producing a small jar, sealed with a wax cloth. "I visited an herbalist and got some salve for your wrists" he said, offering the jar to her. Her small hands accepted the jar gratefully, the skin around her wrists sore. "Is there any linen for bandages?" she asked, eyes moving to the dress the bard offered her next. Shifting the jar in her hands, she accepted the gown as the man nodded.

"Of course! We keep some on hand in case anything happens on stage. I'll be right back with some, and I'll have water brought for your bath!" he said, sweeping a small bow to her before he left.

Dandelion was true to his word, and in no time it seemed, Kara had freshly bathed and was donning her new dress. It was a cornflower blue, like the Bard's eyes, and almost like her own. The style was simple, made of sturdy cotton with sleeves that went to her elbows. The top of the gown hugged her bosom, but flowed around her stomach, for the moment almost hiding her bump. Dandelion had a good eye for this dress, she admitted to herself, it was perfect for travel, and would likely be useful in the coming months.

Nearby, Geralt had moved on to his other sword, occasionally pausing to rewet the stone he was using. He had been quiet, as was usual for him, but what was unusual was that he was still in the room. She didn't question though, she knew it was because of the kidnapping. When they were out in the wilds, he was always there, but here he had seemed willing to give her space, to let her be. His presence hardly bothered her, though, quite the contrary. It was nice, knowing he was watching over her.

Sitting down at the table, she cracked open the jar of salve Dandelion had brought, lifting it to her nose to see if she could identify what was in it. She could make out a few herbs, but not much. Gracefully, she dipped a few fingers in the salve and touched them to the tender spots of her wrists. Her brows drew together in a grimace of pain as she applied the salve. Geralt remained nearby, eyes flicking to her as he watched her bandage the injuries. It didn't take her long, until it came to tying the bandages. Packing up the remaining salve, she rose, gaze turning to meet the golden cat eyes of the witcher, hands already moving to put away the stone he'd been using.

"Are you ready?" she asked, retrieving the cloak that had been used to cover her on the return to the inn. The man nodded, rising to his feet.

"Then let's go" she said, giving a small smile. "Kaer Morhen awaits us." Drawing a breath, she pulled the door open, ready to begin the several week trek.

Dandelion and Zoltan waited by the bar of the cabaret, a large bundle of supplies by the dwarf. "Thought a few provisions might help ye out some" Zoltan said, inclining his head at the young woman. "Pleasure to meet ye, lass. Keep that bairn safe." he said with a small grin "Its one-of-a-kind."

"Farewell, my dear lady!" Dandelion said, sweeping a low bow to her, his feathered hat in his hands. "I'd love to see you again, do return to Novigrad!"

Geralt nodded a farewell to his friends "See ya" he said simply, bending to pick up the bag of food. From the smell, there was plenty of dried meat, cheese and even some bread. Kara moved a few steps ahead of him, throwing the cloak over her shoulders before she reached the door, pulling it open for Geralt.


	6. The Path

It took little time to saddle and mount the horses, and within an hour, Novigrad was shrinking behind them. Kara's dappled mare kept easy pace with Roach as they began the trek north, quickly leaving behind most civilized places. Long stretches of roads between villages became normal for them, and a routine quickly became established. Geralt, for his part, was used to riding all day, unless he stumbled on someone in need of his services. Though Kara's horse kept pace with him, easily, it didn't mask the discomfort she clearly felt after a few hours of riding. So Geralt began to stop, letting them dismount, and letting the horses graze a little, usually while Kara ate a small snack.

Nights were simple, a campfire, with the horses behind them. He would tend to his armor and swords, while she either made a small meal from some game or distributed the food they had been given.

Every few days, they passed through a village, usually providing some employment. Each time he was employed, Geralt left Kara with the village Alderman, wary each time. He felt he could trust her safety to no one by himself, not until Kaer Morhen. His senses always focused on the hut as he approached it and left it, listening for how she was treated. For the most part, they seemed to treat her well, occasionally hosting her overnight if it was a long contract. A few villages even offered the service of their midwives to reassure the girl everything was alright. Often, Kara would talk with the herbalists and learn more of the craft she had taken to, obtaining a small basket with a mortar and pestle to begin creating her own remedies. Small glass jars often found themselves in her box, and when they stopped outside villages to rest, Geralt noted she had begun to search the area for herbs, which she stored in the basket her mare carried.

The villages and contracts slowed down their timed press towards the Witcher's fortress, the only time they made progress being when they left the villages. Many of the villages had multiple problems, everything from Grave Hags to Nekkers, Ghouls and Wraiths.

Kara watched silently as he would accept a contract for the meager purses that the villagers offered as a prize, knowing it was all they could offer, but how precious little it was in his pocket for what he was doing. As time went on, Kara moved closer around the fire, watching his still face as he cleaned and tended his weapons and armor.

One night, as he had his armor off to tend to the sturdy leather, she stood from her spot nearby, and moved behind him. Though he didn't move, she knew he was tracking her movements. Slowly, she reached out, touching his bare shoulders. His muscles stiffened at her touch but released within a moment as she began to gently massage him.

"Kara?" he questioned. That one word, her name, conveyed his entire question to her.

"Witcher or not, you still need a massage every now and then… it does what a hot bath can not" she said, moving her fingers around his shoulder blades, slowly feeling his muscles relax beneath her touch.

Time passed oddly in this time; quickly yet slowly. Time seemed to fly, as her pregnancy progressed, contracts slowing them down by almost three months. Yet, when they were on the road, time seemed to hardly move. Days were spent in simple, lazy pleasure, brought about by simply being in the fresh air, and not alone, as both were used to.

Finally, they passed the last village that stood between them and the fortress. Geralt began to breathe a sigh of inward relief at being so close to home. They were maybe a week from the fort, a nice change of pace for once.


	7. Around the Fire

A days ride from the village, the two made camp, following the routine that was simple, and left them content at the end of the day.

Kara watched intently as Geralt set up the wood for the fire. Her breath caught, as it always seemed to, when he used Igni to light the tinder. Seeing magic performed, even the small signs that the Witcher was capable of was amazing, but it always left her feeling sick, nauseous when he did it.

"Geralt?" Kara asked finally, face a shade paler than normal. "I've been meaning to ask; I feel ill when you use your signs. I find it fascinating, but I feel sick, as if I could throw up" she said, lifting her eyes from the fire to meet his. "You know more of this sort of thing than I do? I hoped maybe you would have an idea." she asked, idly rubbing her hand against the side of her stomach.

Geralt stared into the fire for a long moment, silent as he pondered the fact over. He'd noticed that each time he used a sign she seemed to grow paler, but had never questioned it, though he was realizing he should have.

"Perhaps it's the spell the witch put on you." he said finally, eyes flicking to meet her's. She was sitting near him, as he noticed she had done the more they traveled together, and to be honest, he didn't mind. The world regarded him as a freak, and he had come to expect people to want either nothing to do with him, or only wanting to satisfy their morbid curiosity about him. People like Dandelion, Kara, Zoltan, they treated him like a person. Kara never shied away from his touch, his eyes, not even when they met in the village. He found her presence comforting to him, comfort drawn from the fact that someone wasn't afraid to sit beside him.

Her eyes, blue as the clear sky, held confusion, so he continued. "The baby was essentially created by magic. Perhaps magic being used too close to you affects the spell." he said, considering if there could be more. "Some spells can collash sometimes, this could be one." he said, watching her rest her other arm on the log he was sitting on, propping her head on her palm. "Once you have the baby, you should be fine," he said, guessing at that final fact. However, if it had been because of the spell that she had on her, the effects should lift as the spell concluded with the baby's birth.

Kara sat by the fire, legs tucked beside her as she looked into the multiple colors of light. Darkness had fallen and the fire was beginning to die, growing weaker every few minutes. Kara had a large stick that she would poke into the embers to keep it going. Geralt stood, laying his steel sword beside her. "I'm going to get some firewood. I won't be far." he said, making sure she nodded in reply before leaving the light at the fire. Just outside of the circle were plenty of sticks and logs to keep the fire going the rest of the night.

A shuffling in the woods caught his attention and he paused for a moment to listen. It stopped a few moments later so he went back to getting the firewood.

"G-Geralt!" the faltering cry came a moment later. Cursing, he dropped the firewood, angry with himself for leaving her, for allowing himself to be apart from her for a moment between the village and the fort.

His silver sword was drawn before he even reached the fire. His eyes took a small moment to adjust to the fire, but he moved forward anyway. When his eyes cleared, he kicked back the small creature that had been struggling with the girl. It was small, skin discolored to a blotchy purple. It fell away, as if helpless. A long purplish cord followed it. It let out a soft noise as it rolled onto all fours, three rows of teeth were in its small head when it opened its mouth.

Kara had retreated behind Geralt, blood staining her dress around her stomach. Three rows of teeth marks each seeped blood. A botchling.

Geralt set his jaw, cursing himself again for being so foolish. The act of kicking the creature off had provoked it, causing it to begin to change. Spikes protruded from the heartbreakingly small head, that no longer seemed so tragic. It seemed like an average monster.

It took a mere few minutes for Geralt to put the cursed creature out of its misery. A light sweat had formed on his brow, but his last thought was of himself. Sheathing his blade, he turned back to Kara, concern churning in his stomach like butterflies. "Kara.." he said, eyes meeting hers.

"I'm… I'm alright," she said slowly "Just shaky… The child…?" she asked, fear in her eyes.

Geralt tilted his head, tuning his stronger senses to the sounds of her body, heartbeat and pulse, both faster than normal, but not unusual. A stronger, faster heartbeat greeted his ears as he focused. A half smirk came to his lips as he refocused on the woman "Seems fine." he said, looking down at the bite marks on her stomach. "Wounds look superficial, not really deep" he remarked, hardly put off by the sight of blood after how many massacres he'd seen.

Kara nodded, shifting to stand up, retrieving her medical basket. Geralt watched her intently, knowing inwardly that he wouldn't be sleeping, or even meditating this night. Too long in their routine had almost made him expose her to danger, had almost hurt them both, and he was a fool if he would leave her again. Until the walls of Kaer Morhen were around them, she wasn't safe, maybe not even then.


	8. Kaer Morhen

Almost a week later, the pair rode through the gates of Kaer Morhen, into the large castle keep. The bite marks on Kara's stomach were almost healed. Geralt had been observing them when she stopped to change the bandages and make sure the marks healed properly.

Vesimir was just inside the gates, working on fixing up the courtyard, his gaze drawn by the clopping of hooves on stone. "Geralt!" he greeted, approaching the horses, cat eyes going to Kara "What's the idea here? Train new witchers straight out of their mothers womb?" he asked, skeptical as he eyed the girl.

"Hardly, though there is a large potential." he said, dismounting and getting Kara down. She was pale from the altitude and presumably the practice pains, which had become a staple of life for her recently. "The child is mine. By blood."

"You know that's impossible. We're sterile as rocks." Vesimir replied, shocked and just as dubious as he looked at the girl again. "And what's more, you brought her here to give birth when none of us know a thing about delivering a child."

"I know it well, but she had a spell placed on her that forced conception. I've had this confirmed; the child is of my blood." At the latter half of the man's worries, he shrugged, "I knew of no where else to take her that would be as safe. I figured we could figure it out as we go. She's been to a few midwives as we traveled, and she was learning herself." he said, tone firm.

Vesimir shook his head "I don't feel good about this." he said, before turning to Kara and smiling "Welcome to Kaer Morhen, my dear." he said, extending his hand to her.

She took it with a tight smile, clearly nervous. The two witchers led her through the large courtyard and into the main hall, which needed repairs. Another man, with a row of scars on his face was inside, Gerelt introduced him as Eskel. Kara favored him with a smile "Pleasure to meet you," she said, taking the hand he offered.

"Been a while since there was a lady here who wasn't a sorceress." A new, cocky voice said from behind her. His tone turned to dismissive disgust when he saw her stomach. "Just why did you bring a pregnant ditty here, Geralt? Isn't the point to have fun, not be a midwife?"

"That's the thing, Lambert" Geralt replied, looking at the other man evenly "She is carrying my child."

"Yeah, right. Nice Jest, Geralt." Lambert replied, waiting for the real announcement of who the father was. When none came, he frowned "You're kidding. How's that possible?" he demanded, looking between the other witchers and settling on the girls stomach, fury in them at his unfair lot in life.

"Its news to me," Eskel replied, looking to Geralt and Vesemir for an explanation.

Kara sighed, not enjoying the tension, it drained her. "I had a spell cast on me by a witch when she passed through the village. It would force conception of a child with the next man I laid with. Geralt was that man.." she cut in, cutting to the chase.

"I don't envy you when Yen finds out.." Eskel muttered as Lambert scoffed again, clearly irritated.

"Go figure. If anyone can figure out how to sire a kid it's Geralt." Kara's eyes narrowed on Lambert, her small hand darting out and slapping him, the sound reverberating as his cat eyes looked at her narrowly.

"How dare you!" she hissed, blue eyes alight with fire. "Do you think we sat and planned how to conceive a child? It was a slim chance! I chose to give myself to him, unaware of the spell cast over me. How dare you speak as if it is a plot against you that this happened!"

"Kara," Geralt spoke up, soothing the woman, and pulling her hand back. The other witchers seemed surprised that the woman struck Lambert before Eskel shook his head with a grin.

"Gotta like a woman who has the guts to smack Lambert when he earns it, even better if she's not a sorceress." Eskel said. "You'll fit in around here, just fine, Kara."

The whoosh of a portal behind them drew their attention and Lambert grinned "Looks like Madame Sorceress found out about Kara." he said, savoring the drama about to unfold around this girl.

True enough, Yen stepped out of the portal, a hardened look on her lovely face, as her violet eyes quickly found the group. "Is it true, Geralt?" she demanded, heels clacking on the stone floor as she strode forward. "Is it true that this girl is going to have a child with you?" she demanded again, tone unwavering.

Kara frowned, knowing better than to interfere in this conversation, feeling that she didn't belong in this place.

"Yen," Geralt began "It was an accident… she had a spell placed on her that caused this to happen.."

"As if it was an accident that you laid with her to begin with!" Yen snapped, anger clear in her eyes as she looked over the girl again. "Just how many men did she lay with before you that let you be convinced that the child was yours?" she disdainfully.

"I was her first. And thus far the only one to have laid with her. It's how I know." he said, watching Yen's face carefully. "I had Corrine the oneiromancer confirm that the child was mine."

Anger flashed in Yen's eyes as she looked the girl over again, a hint of hurt in there. "Very well." she said curtly, "Then I will raise the child once it is born," she said.

"Excuse me?!" Kara objected, fire returning to her eyes at the declaration. "I don't care who you are, but I will not let you take my baby!" she snapped, stepping forward boldly.

"You are either brave or stupid, girl." Yen said firmly, looking her over "Listen closely, for I will not repeat myself; The child you carry is created by magic and magic will be in its blood and its life. You will not know how to handle that. In addition, it is what would be called a freak of nature over its father. I will be a more adequate mother to it that a simple girl like you."

Vesemir grabbed Kara's arm before she could retort, shaking his head, signaling her to leave it be for now.

"Now that that is settled," she said, reaching out to touch the girls stomach. "It seems the tower should be prepared for the child, wouldn't you agree, Geralt?" she asked, voice husky as she looked the white wolf over.

Geralt looked into the violet eyes of the love of his life. He knew she was hurt and angry. Kara was giving him the one thing that Yen herself wished she could possess. He couldn't even fathom the hurt behind the anger she was displaying. He felt his gaze drift to Kara. As protective as he was of her, to defy Yen in this moment would bring an ire upon both of them that neither of them wished to deal with. Kara was safe in Kaer Morhen, that was the important thing. He felt torn, saddened that he couldn't be there for her in this moment. He lingered on the pregnant girl a moment longer before returning to Yen. Nodding, he allowed her to lead him through the room, through the back that led to the kitchen, and beyond it, the tower he called his room.

Once Yen had left the room with Geralt, Kara looked to the other witchers, shock in her eyes "What… what just happened?" she asked "Who is she?"

"Oh, you mean Geralt never mentioned Yennefer, his lover?" Lambert sneered "Looks like she heard of you just fine." his eyes drifted to her stomach before shaking his head and turning on his heel "Kiss that baby goodbye." he said with a grin before he left.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kara asked, turning to the other two.

Vesemir sighed "Once Yen has made her mind up, it is hard to dissuade her. Even Geralt can do little in your favor. Yen's wrath against him would be terrible if he said you should keep the child. I suspect a large part of her anger at you is that you are doing what she can not; have a child. Especially a child of Geralt's." Kara's eyes softened at the remark, sympathy clear, though it was mixed, her own emotions in turmoil.

"I did not ask to do so though…" Kara said softly. "I do not regret this child, and want it dearly… however I did not ask for this outcome.." Nearby, Lambert scoffed over his alchemy equipment.

"Join the club." he retorted.

Kara shot him a glare before sighing. Vesemir put an arm around her shoulders "I'll show you to the beds, you must be tired after such a long trip on horseback. For now, just rest. I am sure everything will sort itself out."


	9. Time's Slow Passage

Weeks passed slowly in the fortress, as Yen prepared the tower, using portals to frequently leave and return with cradles and other furnishings for the baby. Kara stayed downstairs, hardly seeing Geralt. Apprehension grew in her each day, a fear of what was to be. She was scared, as much so as when she found out she was with child. Only then, she knew she needed to find Geralt. Now, now she was alone again.

She knew better than to love the witcher, but since she had found him, he had been the only constant comfort to the changes happening around her. His way of life was oddly comforting, a routine that almost brought her peace, at least camping under the stars. He had never taken her with him to fulfill a contract, saying it was too dangerous for her and the baby, so her knowledge of Witcher Life was somewhat limited. Though, she had seen his face at times when he had returned; pale, distorted under the influence of his potions. She could see the expression's behind his eyes at times, the discomfort that those brews brought to him. It worried her, but there wasn't much she could do, he was a professional Witcher, likely older than her by a lot.

To ease her mind while she waited for Yennefer's will to be carried out, she had begun venturing outside the keep a little at a time to gather herbs, finding her own simple pleasure helping to tend any injuries the witchers acquired while training or repairing the fortress.

"You have quite the healer's touch, my dear," Vesemir remarked as she used her finger to dab a bit of salve on the cut he had obtained from fixing the fort.

A small smile came to her lips "I took it up after my parents died, but this is the first time I have ever gotten to apply it practically." she said, taking one of the clean strips of cloth she used for a bandage and beginning to wrap it around his hand tying it off at the top. "I'll need to change that before the end of tomorrow." she said, getting used to how fast witchers healed. Vesemir nodded as he stood "Then I shall see you again in the morning, madame healer" he said with a smile.

"Wonderful news, Kara" Yen's voice rang out, her tone almost a sweet croon. She was standing near the large fireplace that separated the cluttered main hall from the kitchen. Just behind Yen stood Geralt, eyes on the radiant redhead, who seemed at home tending to cuts and injuries. Geralt found himself missing her. She had been a good companion to have on the path, warm, caring. Not that Yen wasn't any of that, but Kara was in a different way.

"The room is ready for when you go into labor, which should be soon." Yen said, heading towards the kitchen "Just thought you should know."

Kara's lips pursed, a retort at the edge of her lips. Only Geralt's presence stayed her voice from speaking up. Feeling her fear rising through her pounding heart, she grabbed her herb basket and cloak, intent on taking her daily outing.

Taking a moment from Yen, Geralt approached her, for the first time in weeks. "What are you doing?" he asked, nodding towards the basket and cloak.

"I'm going to collect herbs from the road near the river. As I have done every day for the past few weeks." she replied, voice soft and formal.

Geralt sighed, reaching to place a hand on her shoulder. "Kara…. I am sorry to have not been here for you. There is a lot to take in, especially for Yen." he said, eyes drifting to her stomach. "She doesn't know what to do." Slowly, he reached out, touching her firm abdomen. "How is it?" he asked.

"There is a lot for me to take in as well. I do not know what I expected to happen once I gave birth, but having the baby taken from me was hardly on that list." she closed her eyes for a brief moment when his hand met her skin. It felt nice, comforting even if for a moment "The child is well..he kicks still sometimes. I must go.." she said, snapping herself out of the peace she felt in this moment. It wasn't real, she had to tell herself. His hand lingered as she pulled away, sensing the change in her mood towards him, but unable to help it.

Geralt sighed as he watched her retreat from him. He could sense her hurt, and her own anger at Yen. Women might be an enigma, but the emotions Kara was feeling, were easy enough to read, as were Yen's. It was almost as bad as the tension when Triss was around. The difference was that Kara was pregnant. Yen was hurting, he saw it in private, the way she arranged the cradle for the child, touching the soft rim as gently as she'd touch his cheek. He'd seen her hold the small blankets she had bought for the cradle, just clutching them close. She had wanted that more than anything, he knew it. She'd been to priestesses, and druids, anyone to help her try to have a baby, only to be told it was impossible.

Kara though. . . Kara was innocence, kindness. She was the warmth he had felt at the fire, her hands massaging away tension that had been growing from multiple contracts. The simple pleasure of not being alone as he traveled. Being able to look over and see another rider there. She went out of her way to inform him of the baby, to test his claims that the baby was his. She stood with him, for him, even tending to his injuries in the event he had returned from a contract with a few scratches. He could feel the heartache of watching her hurt. It was like watching Yen hurt. There was only one of him, though. One man who didn't know how to handle it, how to comfort both Yen and Kara.

Yen was fine, for the moment, though. She had calmed from her initial anger, though her mind still seemed set. His lover was content for the moment, leaving Geralt to decide where he wanted to go; outside. His feet took him swiftly through the grounds of the castle, up to the wall. Peering over the battlements, his sharp eyes quickly spotted Kara's vivid hair, her form kneeling to examine flowers and other plants. No one else was around, no escort to ensure she was safe. Anything could happen, even this close to the walls.

Geralt's gold eyes followed her, watching the girl intently, focused on her, and nothing else. He couldn't deny it to Yen anymore that Kara wasn't important to him. He watched as Kara gathered flowers, herbs. Worry consumed him as she neared the river, knowing that some drowners occasionally made homes near there, and he couldn't get to her in time. She seemed to sense his fear though, and stopped moving before she got too close to the water.

Once, only once, Geralt saw her look at him. Her delicate face lingered on him for a moment, and he felt as if he could see into her blue eyes from there. Then she turned back to her herbs.

That evening, Kara sat in the small stand of crates that made up her 'stall' of herbs. A few of her fresh herbs from the day were in the mortar and pestle that rested on a small table before her. As often happened when no one was around her, the girl was silent, scared. Her mind worked, trying to find a way to escape Yennefer's plans without leaving the life she had come to love. With the exception of Lambert, the Witcher's of Kaer Morhen were welcoming.

Vesemir and Eskel had both been kind to her, encouraging her to apply her knowledge of herbs. The first week she'd been there, Eskel had taken her from the fort to show her the herbs that grew nearby, and teach her any that she didn't know. He'd been her escort, making sure she was safe, on Geralt's behalf, though she doubted Geralt had even been able to leave Yennefer long enough to ask. It had been fun, gotten her from the echoing walls that felt like a tomb in her solidarity.

As her safety gradually became clearer, Eskel had let her go alone, never farther than the river though. As a result, she'd begun to learn the outside well, learning how best to move. Running away wasn't something she intended. Fleeing from her trouble wasn't in her nature. Her heart ached. If she had planned to take Geralt's child from him why tell him about the baby to begin with? Why not run away and start a new life in a new village? Her stomach clenched at the idea. Part of her wanted to believe that Geralt still cared for her. That the man she had gotten to know on the Path hadn't just left her. He had been quiet, but she had understood him. Now, there was nothing. After she had left him to gather herbs, she had done all she could do; cry as she left the keep. She felt stupid, foolish for crying.

The few songs of Dandelion's that she heard mentioned the Witcher loving a sorceress, but she needed him too. Having a baby was a normal thing, she could have stayed in her village for that, but this wasn't a normal case. At the end of the day, sleeping under the stars next to him was relaxing. The simple knowledge that he was there had been enough to comfort her of the uncertainty she felt. She was a human, normal and unmagical in every way, shoved into things most other humans detested, but Geralt had proved a constant. He had answered questions when she had them and had been clear on his words meaning. Her stomach tightened again, as she felt tears come to her eyes.

At the end of the day now, all she could do was clean her herbs, prepare mixtures. A campfire had hardly held an abundance of conversation, but it had been pleasant. Here, everyone had a job, occasionally injuring themselves and giving her something to do besides explore the empty halls, occasionally going to the library and reading a few pages of the thick monster books the fortress held.

Then today. . . today, he had been there. Her mind turned to it again. He had touched her, giving the same quiet assurance that he had given before when they were together. Then, after her tears had dried outside the walls, she had felt eyes on her, only to find they were his eyes. He had watched over her again today as he had before. It had almost made her cry anew to see him. She wanted, craved the comfort he had provided to her earlier, but she felt restrained, as if Yen's presence prevented her comfort. Her stomach clenched again at the thought of Yen.

Kara paused, her thoughts clearing for a brief moment. It wasn't her stomach that was tightening. Not in the sense that she had butterflies. It was lower, almost like a stabbing pain. She frowned, setting the mortar and pestle down. The rest of the castle was asleep, resting either in the creaky beds nearby or the high tower. Gripping onto a crate, she let out a breath. She had time. Not much, but time. Geralt would come for her, she knew it. Part of her wanted him to, so long as Yennefer didn't find her first. Letting out a soft breath, she began to move, quickly and quietly, packing her herbs in her basket, pausing when the discomfort started every little while. She knew how to get out of the castle, knew where her mare was and how to saddle her. Stealing to the kitchen, she packed as much food as she could, trying to take provisions that would keep. She had no chance alone in the wilds unless she rode hard, maybe not even then. If Geralt could find her in time, that was the best she could hope for. Once her mare was saddled, she left the fortress, starting her horse at a walk. With a final look back, she spurred her horse into a gallop at the river.


	10. The White Wolf's Cub

The next morning, Geralt went to see Kara again, having figured she would be around the herbs she had collected, strung up around some crates like a makeshift shop, instead, he was greeted by empty shelves. He frowned, looking around for Vesemir. "Have you seen Kara?" he asked, frown deepening when the older man paused then confirmed he had not. Worry grew in him as he raced to the stables, finding her mare gone. Cursing, he pulled the saddle off its stand and began to tie it to Roach. Kara had run away, taking his child with her. He knew she was unhappy with Yen's declaration about the child, but he didn't think she would go this far. Roads were dangerous for her, especially now.

As he left the castle, he could see her tracks, the horse setting out at a walk while close to the castle. Kicking Roach, he urged the mare into a gallop, determined to catch up to the girl. With luck, she wasn't too far ahead. He traveled over half the day, gaining on her as time passed. She had ridden hard to put as much space between her and the fort as she could, but she was still a week from the nearest village. Worry filled him for the child, riding so hard could hardly be good for either of them, as far along as she was.

Eventually, he noticed the animal's pace slow, as it had periodically when she had let it rest, except now, he could smell the herbs she had brought with her. He clicked his tongue, urging his horse to pick the pace up, from a walk to a stiff canter. Another mile up, the tracks shifted, moving off the road into the forest. Stopping Roach, he frowned as he dismounted. Had she finally made camp, planning to ride at night? She had to know better than that. Leaving the horse, he started into the underbrush, stopping at what sounded to be a strangled cry from up ahead. Pushing ahead, he walked through a thicket of tough brush, emerging into a shaded clearing. Kara lay against one of the trees that provided the shade, gripping onto knots in the old wood, jaw set as she fought the pain she clearly felt. Her breath, when she wasn't holding it, was heavy, strained, her pulse drumming.

His best guess; the baby was coming. "Kara…" Geralt said, long pace taking him to her side quickly.

"Geralt?" she breathed, jerking up and away from him as fast as her body would allow. "What… what are you doing here?" she asked, knowing full well.

"You ran away, while heavily pregnant. Of course I came after you both." he said, watching her hold her stomach, pain etched in her face. "Something tells me we wouldn't make it to the fort if we tried." he remarked. "The baby is coming, isn't it?" he asked, feeling a pit form in his stomach.

Tight lipped, she nodded, exhaling to will away another bout of pain. "Kara, you can not stop this from happening.." he said, observing her face, and the mask she tried to put on.

"I'll be fine!" she declared, frustration and hurt that had been building for the past few weeks seeping into her voice. "I can make it to a village and have the baby there! I will not have it taken from me!" she finished firmly as she struggled to get up.

Geralt sighed "Kara… I'm sorry about Yen. She shouldn't be trying to take the child from you. Told her this morning that I care for you. That she can't keep me from you" he said, drawing closer to her, hands raised in peace, "I came because I wanted you both. My heart, if I have one, belongs to Yen, but I care for you and our son."

Kara looked at him uncertainly. Her heart and all of her being wanted to be held by him, to be comforted, but she was scared. He cared for her, the revelation warmed her heart, but only brought more uncertainty. What extent would he go to for her? If he cared for her, how far would he dissuade Yen? A cry tore through her body, making her curl around herself, sobbing in agony.

She had ridden all night through the pain, only stopping when it had become unbearable. It had been almost half the day on top of the night. She was tired. Once the pain ended, she slowly edged herself back against the tree she had been settled at when Geralt found her, needing him and his presence, accepting his words and desire to help. She missed him dearly, she could only hope things would be fine. She had no choice.

Kneeling by her, the witcher seemed at a loss. Delivering a baby was hardly anything he was trained to do. He could kill monsters, it was all he knew. Yen, for all her issues surrounding the baby, had planned to teleport in a renowned midwife from Novigrad -she'd even paid the woman already. Exhaling, he reached out, laying a gloved hand against her leg. "Tell me what to do." he finally said, meeting her eyes, seeing the fear in them. He wasn't one for words, nor did he have Dandelion's grace and eloquence when he spoke, but he knew the words Kara needed to hear at this moment. "Don't worry. It'll be ok." he said, moving his hand from her leg to grip her fragile hand. Exhaling as she fought to stay calm, she nodded finally. The corners of his eyes softened as he tried to remember the sort of preparations Yen had made. Though half of them seemed impossible or foolish in the middle of the forest.

He had his trophy knife, which he cleaned daily and after each use, they'd need a fire. "Be right back" Geralt said simply, rising from his feet to retrieve the travel cloak on Kara's nearby mare as well as gather a few sticks and twigs. Swiftly, he built a small fire pit, using Igni to light it.

Night would be coming soon and the fire would help keep creatures of the night at bay. Kneeling beside her, he kept the cloak close, intending to wrap the child in it. Kara gripped at the wood of the tree as he waited, unsure of what to do next besides stay with her.

A few hours passed of Geralt waiting, sitting beside her. Finally, it was time. Her cries, which had pierced the trees around the forest, grew silent as she pushed. He felt his heart pound as the head became visible, a shock of white hair on the top of its head. His own mutation into a witcher had caused his hair to turn white, it was apparently a trait that would now be carried on to his son.

The rest of the birth didn't take long, at least it didn't feel like that for Geralt, who, despite it all, felt shock as his child left Kara's body into his waiting hands. The dreamer had been correct, it was a boy. He wasted no time using his knife to sever the cord binding his son to its mother and bundling it in Kara's cloak, eyes on the small bundle the whole time. Against the edge of his vision, Kara rested, exhausted. He could hear from her breathing that she was still awake. Moving as carefully as he could, he moved to the young woman, shifting the child from his arms to her chest, watching her embrace the baby.

Words failed him, more so than usual as he sat beside the woman and her baby. Their baby. Kara was cradling him gently, her tired eyes alight in the fires glow.

"Korin…" Kara finally said, voice soft. "I had thought to name him Korin, if that is alright?" she asked, looking up at him. Geralt nodded, watching the small life as it squirmed in his mother's arms, a soft desperate cry leaving the babe as he cried for food.

Kara quickly gave the babe what he wanted, holding him close as he drank. A frown came to Geralt's brow as his sons hunger reminded him that he'd left in a hurry and hadn't thought to pack food. Gaze lingering on Korin, he rose, moving to Kara's mare, who had stood with Roach the whole time, its saddlebags light, but carrying Kara's herbs and a bag of food. He judged maybe a weeks worth, plenty to take them back to Kaer Morhen.

"Geralt?" Kara asked, savoring the feeling of her son's small, warm body against her. She looked up to meet his eyes "What happens now?" she asked softly, watching as his hands brought out some food, meat and cheese along with a waterskin before returning to her.

"We return to Kaer Morhen in the morning, if you are well enough." Geralt said, kneeling beside her, offering a chunk of dried meat to her. Shifting Korin into one arm, she took the meat, taking a bite. "It'll take longer to get back than it took you to get here. I'd guess maybe a whole day, possibly two depending on the pace we set." he guessed.

"And when we get back?" she whispered, her gaze returning to Korin. Despite Geralt's reassurances, she still felt fear, fear she was unable to shake.

"Let me worry about that." Geralt said, certainty in his voice. Kara nodded slowly, looking at the babe, her eyes growing heavy.

"I can not stay awake much longer, Geralt.." she whispered, looking up at him. "Would you take him?" Kara asked, her exhaustion clear in her voice. The adrenaline and relief at meeting her child had worn off, leaving only her desire to sleep.

Geralt nodded, reaching over to take the small child as he finished his meal. Kara was asleep almost instantly. Not one to stop moving, and feeling to wound up to rest now, even if he wished it, he circled the camp, holding Korin close, and never letting Kara from his sight.

Finally, during the night, the baby opened his eyes, and Geralt swore his breath caught. A perfect replica of Geralt's eyes rested in the babe, hazily looking back. Geralt found himself wondering, as he looked into his sons molten eyes, what destiny had in store for him. What mutations of Witcher's had Geralt passed to his child? Would they help him, or harm him? The quiet, stoic man was lost in thought. Ciri was the last one he felt this bond to, this impossible bond of parent and child.

The night passed uneventfully, Geralt cradling his son as he let Kara sleep. She awoke well after dawn, in the late morning.

"I believe I am well enough to go." she said slowly, rising to her feet. Geralt nodded, keeping a close eye on her as she moved to her horse slowly, a bit stiffly.

Geralt helped her up, passing Korin to her once he was sure that she was safely in the saddle. The ride back was quiet, save for Korin's cries when he wanted food, which Kara was quick to provide. Both of them dreaded what was to come when they reached the fort. The day passed as well, with them camping as they used to do, as Geralt didn't believe that she was fully recovered yet.


	11. The Return

The next day, they rode into Kaer Morhen, Yennefer greeting them in the courtyard. "There you are." she said, her tone unreadable as she moved forward. Geralt dismounted, helping Kara down again, as he had when they first arrived, but this time, he placed himself between his lover and his child. "Geralt, what are you doing?" she asked, voice incredulous as her violet eyes looked up at Geralt.

"Enough, Yen." He said simply, gold eyes piercing into her violet ones. "I know this hurts, but none of us asked for it to happen. To separate Kara from her child is wrong, and you know it, Yen"

"You talk as if it were not your child as well." Yen hissed, eyes narrowing. Her hands moving to her hips in a show of annoyance.

"That's it, though, Yen. It is my child." he said. He reached his hands for her, but stopped, wary of the fact she would likely teleport him somewhere or do something to him in her anger. "I know you wish things had been different, I do as well. But facts remain. I care for Kara. Not the love I feel for you, but I care for her. I will not let you hurt her, or take the child from her."

Yen's eyes narrowed as she lashed out, her hand moving quickly as she struck him. "If that is the way you want it, so be it." she said coolly, violet eyes narrowed. "But don't look to me to help teach it magic." she said, tone measured. Her voice raised a second later, as she spoke in the elder tongue, summoning a portal. Without looking back, she walked through it.

A single scratch and a trail of blood lined his cheek as he turned back to Kara, nodding at her to assure her of her safety.

It was a single gesture, one Kara knew meant safety. Letting herself breathe, she followed Geralt up the ramp and through the inner courtyard. Once inside the sheltering walls, if didn't take long for the Oldest of the Witchers to find her.

"Well, Well" Vesemir said as he approached. "Looks like we have a new addition to the Family," he said. Kara shifted the small bundle in her arms, more cloak than baby, to allow Vesemir to see the infant.

Vesemir's gold eyes widened "Well, how about that! His eyes are the same color as a Witcher, as is his hair." he looked the babe over again "A handsome boy, for sure." he said, giving the girl a smile, which she returned.

"Great, another mouth to feed." Lambert snipped as he approached. Geralt shot him a narrowed gaze.

"Watch your mouth, Lambert." he said in a low, threatening tone.

"Or what?" the brown haired witcher challenged "You gonna sic the baby on me?" he asked.

"Lambert!" Vesemir snapped, glaring at him. "This is a special time in Kaer Morhen. As you well know, nothing like this has ever happened in all of history."

"Yeah, so maybe, for once, keep your mouth shut. This kid's gonna call you 'Uncle Lambert' after all" Eskel said, joining in the group. "Unlike, Lambert, I wanna see this little one." he said, squeezing in between Geralt and Vesemir. "He's cute. Gonna be a looker, like his dad, I think." he teased.

"He's a miracle is what he is." Vesemir stated, looking up to the baby's parents "So, what's his name?"

"Korin" Geralt answered, looking down at his son, expression soft.


	12. Epilogue

Time passed quickly, yet slowly at Kaer Morhen. Kara remained at the fortress with the Witcher's over the winter as the Witchers adjusted to an infant's presence. Vesemir had all but raised Geralt from Infancy, leaving him as the most experienced of the group, though quite rusty.

Geralt, for his part, tried to help with Korin in his daily life, remaining in Kaer Morhen until spring before deciding to return to the path. A small Spark in her eyes, Kara decided to join him. Traveling together, Geralt began to discover the slow steady joys of watching his son grow through the summer. Kara adapted to life on the road easily, gathering herbs with Korin in her arms, tending the small injuries that came of life on the road.

Upon reaching the borders of Novigrad they were greeted by the bright music of an overzealous bard, performing the Ballad of The White Wolf's Cub. The Songs writer, in turn, was delighted to host them, fawning over the small child they had brought.

Wherever they went, Kara applied her trade, tending those who were sick or hurt while Geralt hunted the quary's of his contracts.

Winter saw them returning to the safety of Kaer Morhen, where, after all that time, Yennefer finally paid Geralt a visit. Disdain clear in her appearance of Kara still, though she did not demean herself to speak of it in front of Korin, no matter his age.

Years passed in this way, in the routine of the Witcher's life. Kara grew more beautiful, growing sure of her role as a healer, flourishing in the remote castle. Yen visited in the wintertime, avoiding Kara and Korin entirely. Kara, for her part, felt joy for Geralt when Yen visited. His heart was owned by the Raven haired sorceress, so to know that she had not abandoned him due to Kara brought her joy. She was more than happy to occupy her son's days with Lambert and Eskel, teaching him the herbs and basics of Alchemy, as he grew older.

Korin grew steadily, as all children do, soon walking, and able to hold a sword. The day after he could, Geralt was practicing with him. It was a simple sort of practice, bordering on playing with sticks in the courtyard, but it was training nonetheless.

Years continued to pass, seeing Korin grow stronger with each season that passed. Every year it became clearer that he had Witcher in his blood. Geralt never pushed him, nor did Eskel or Lambert -who despite his best attempts had grown fond of the youngest witcher- but the boy seemed to keep pace with them, developing his reflexes swiftly.

Every year, without fail, they would visit Novigrad, letting Dandelion and Zoltan see Korin. Though, as more people began to believe the stories of the White Wolf's Cub, Geralt began to decline the trip.

By his tenth birthday, Korin was almost as proficient as his father with a sword, his feet moving surely as he practiced his weapons.

Kara leaned on the ramparts of Kaer Morhen, gazing beneath her at the two figures crossing wooden blades beneath her. It could have almost been a fairy tale; two knights sparring for the hand of the beautiful damsel. Except for one thing; one of the fighter's was half the size of the other. He was also identical to his teacher.

Korin moved his feet swiftly and surely, matching his father's sword stroke for stroke. Geralt's wooden sword flew, seeking a weak point in his son's defense. Finally spotting it, he struck, landing a solid thump against the lads side. "Gotta watch your side." he said, lowering the weapon. "Your reflexes are good, gotta watch your side though." he said before smirking "You did good." he finished, watching his son hold his sore side. Geralt hadn't stuck him with full strength, but knew full well there would be a bruise for a few days.

Kara left the refuge of the wall, hurrying down to the two. "Korin?" she asked, glancing at the boys side.

"I'm fine" he said, gold eyes looking towards his mother, flashing her a grin. He was almost a spitting image of his father, his features displaying the same type of jaw set as his sire. He'd grown his hair out, tying it back in a half ponytail, declaring that it was how a witcher ought to look.

Kara returned her sons smile, resting to lean back against the wall of the fortress, as Korin raised his sword. Geralt shook his head "Enough for now." he said. "We're leaving Kaer Morhen again today, remember?" he asked, nodding towards the lovely redhead "Go with your mother and clean up" he said, using the wooden sword to nudge the boy towards Kara, shooting the woman a glance. Wrapping an arm around her son, she smiled, nodding to Geralt.

Resting his weapon over his shoulder, he started off after her, feeling as if the world would be right. Ciri was safe, and alive, his son was strong, safe and held all the promise of the future. Yen visited him from time to time, always avoiding Kara and Korin. Kara had blossomed in Kaer Morhen, becoming a better healer as time went on, rivaling any master twice her age, taught by the witchers and healing them from their injuries. She remained a constant point of warmth for him, a companion he took on the path with him, Korin as well. Life held promise, and most importantly, joy for the Witcher.


End file.
